


The Day the War Began

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, War talk, non-canon compliant, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: basically a piece dedicated to true partnership and lovealso: a short written on a day marked by politics, on a plane back home.





	The Day the War Began

**Author's Note:**

> edited version - first posted on Instagram: wolfstars_

Sirius had been missing from breakfast. Which was not utterly unusual but still, when Remus could not find him in the classroom he took out the marauder's map and cast a quick finding spell. It was an integral part of the map but they had not come around to implement it in the heavily spelled object. Something they had to do before leaving it to the next generation of mischief makers once they would graduate Hogwarts at the end of the year.

Nothing happened. Remus did not have to try it again, he knew that he was able to perform the simple spell effortlessly and perfect. So, Sirius was not on the Hogwarts grounds, or at least nowhere that the map depicted. Remus sighed, the raven-haired marauder sometimes just made his life extremely difficult. His random disappearances were just added to the list that Remus had to agonize about, a list that was lead by the fact that he was head over heels in love with the reckless Gryffindor. Just followed by the fact that he could never tell him that since he was a) his best friend and b) already so full of himself and his good looks.  
Remus threw James a questioning look, but his dorm mate was engaged in a staring contest with Lily Evans, a quite irritating natural phenomenon and Remus quickly looked away to escape the sexual tension.

Remus just finished his transformation work on an especially tricky rooster, as Peter's escaped the boy's grip, his feathers seemingly on fire. It exploded into a gore fest all over Remus and in fact, this did not even happen the first time.  
Disgusted, Remus took the handkerchief McGonagall was handing to him, to get the blood out of his eyes. "Thank you, Professor". The witch smiled at him and then was excused to help himself to a shower.

As he opened the door to the dormitory, he was already aware of the wet footprints on the doorstep.  
"Sirius?"  
The silver eyes marauder was in the process of pulling out of a heavy raincoat.  
//"What happened to you?"//  
They had both asked the same question at the same time.  
"Exploding rooster" / "Fell into the lake"  
//"Again?"//, both exhaled a smile but not without a certain caution.

Remus was not in the mood to ignore Sirius strange behavior any longer. He had thought that Sirius was leaving the grounds to meet up with some muggle girl he met last summer or whatever, but from the looks of it, he had been wrong. The raven-haired marauder sure looked exhausted but in a bad way, and was covered in mud rather than a post-orgasmic gloom.  
"Sirius, what have you been doing? For real this time."  
"You are dripping blood"  
"Oh come on, don't change the subject"  
Sirius casted a quick drying spell over himself. "Don't you want to have a shower first?", Sirius' eyes glanced hopefull, but Remus just tapped his foot (as he sometimes did when he was losing his cool).  
Sirius pointed his wand on Remus and whispered an incarnation to remove at least some of the blood. Remus shivered at the sensation but did not take his eyes off his best friend, almost as if not to give him the possibility to bail again.  
"Thanx, I did look like a bloody mess". The pun was bad, but Sirius could not prevent his lips from forming into the signature Black grin.

"So what is it?" Remus let himself sink to the wooden floor, the door in his back.  
Sirius mirrored him, leaning against his bed post. He exhaled sharply and slowly started to open his mouth, just to let it fall shut again.  
"Sirius? You can tell me".  
Sirius looked at his friend. A friend he had protected, a friend he shared secrets with.  
"I have confirmation that my parents, most of my family, in fact, are death eaters."  
The word echoed through Remus' head, "What? How? When? Did Dumbledore -"  
Sirius shook his head: "I spied on them".  
Remus almost got up to slap some sense into Sirius, but he could not move: "you did what? Do you know how dangerous this is? They could have you killed"

"Well, it's not as they did not try before!", Sirius smiled innocently.  
"This is not a game, Sirius!", Remus exhaled, anger forming in his chest, but also something more, an agonising fear to loose his best friend.  
"I know that this is no game", Sirius' voice was not angry, but plain "This is war! And I needed to know if I am up against my family".  
Remus exhaled, most of the anger leaving his body.  
"Remus, WE needed to know if we are up against them. And we are. I saw the marks with my own eyes. You know what this means?"  
Remus could only think about one thing, that he wanted.. that he needed to cross the room and hug his best friend, who was idealistic and good-hearted and ready to fight for his ideals even if it meant to stand against everyone he shared blood with. But he did not move, instead, he gave the logic answer to the question: "If your family has chosen the ranks of Voldemort, they must be sure he will win. And they will invest everything to make sure of it. It means we no longer have to discuss if it will come to a civil war. It means we are in the middle of it."  
There was no question mark at the end, no "maybe", no "if".  
Sirius nooded: "it means, we are all in this. They will not ask us which side we are on. There will be no other side. It's just them and their pureblood agenda against half-breeds, blood traitors and muggle born."

Even from the distance, Remus could see that there were angry tears glittering in the silver eyes.  
Remus just sat there. There never had been a question whether he wanted to fight, he didn't. He did not choose to grow up in a time of war, just as he had not chosen to be bitten by a werewolf. It wasn't a matter of choice.

Remus silent reasoning was disrupted by Sirius sigh: "Moony, wanna know the saddest part about that story?"  
Remus thoughts immediately jumped to potential genocide and restricted use of magic for all non-conformist.  
"For years, I thought that I could protect you", Sirius did not even give Remus time to react. "I thought if you are just a normal guy, maybe you can work as a teacher someday and have a happy life away from the front lines... Then, when Snape found out about you, I thought I scare him into keeping the secret. We all know how that worked out. Of course, he told Regulus and the little snitch must have told my parents. Then I thought, as long as just they know you are still safe. Surely, with their tattoo appointment, they traded in all sorts of secrets."  
"How is this the funny part?" They had talked about his outing to the pureblood society a lot and it wasn't really hot news.  
"I did not say "funniest", I said "saddest part", Sirius shook his head "and we are not there yet".  
Remus settled back against the wooden panels of the door, his fingers fumbling in the tread of this sweater.

"The saddest part is that I thought I can protect you, by not allowing myself to be to close to you".  
Remus frauwned, he looked at Sirius, expecting him to grin wildly, taking a piss at him as usually.  
"Moony, I know it may come as a shock to you, but I think I am in love with you."

Remus look was indistinguishable. He just got up, closed the distance to his best friend and let himself land next to him.  
His best friend, he was in love with and had been for the past 2 years, and who just had told him he was in love with him. Why didn't his heart beat faster, why was there a sudden calmness that muted out the talks of war? He put his arm around the silver-eyed wizard because he already knew the answer to this riddle: "I know".

 

Sirius smiled an excuse, a shy smile that spoke of how he had known that he had stated the obvious but still he had needed to say it out loud. "I knew, you knew". He lifted his finger to trace his favorite scar in Remus' face. A scar, that unlike the others, was not the work of the wolf, but the result of a marauder plan gone wrong. "You know, I knew too".  
"I figured".

They just sat there, not talking about war, no elaborate snogging or any more confessions. Nothing changed at first, because nothing had changed. They went their usual way, being best friends, plotting, studying, maraudering and preparing for war. The changes came slowly, Sirius sitting closer at dinner, Remus using the other's wand when his was out of reach. Sirius taking a bite of Remus chocolate bar without having to ask. After a bad night, in which Sirius had been haunted by nightmares, he never took his sheets back to his own bed. The change came so slowly in fact that, when Remus kissed Sirius for the first time, he continued reading as nothing out of the ordinary had happend and when he glanced up again found that Sirius just sat there, seemingly paralyzed by joy.  
The day the Marauders step out of Hogwarts at their graduation day, Sirius slipped Remus the key to their shared flat and smiled at him. Everything was going to be fine.

 

(And it was, they defeated Voldemort with the help of the Order and Regulus and Andromeda. They got married on the 11th of June 1984. Sirius wore Valentino.)

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback :)  
> kudo if you liked it - this keeps me motivated to write


End file.
